Orkahm (Fractures Alternate Universe)
'''Orkahm' was a Le-Matoran who later became a Toa of Air following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa if Air, Orkahm began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Following a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed in Metru Nui, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. It was here that Orkahm gravitated towards the the Chute System of Le-Metru, a transportation system designed to ferry cargo and passengers across the island. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Orkahm gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task for some time, Orkahm was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Shortly after this event, the Le-Matoran tired of Chute maintenance and instead decided to build himself a career on the Test Track, experimenting with a number of prototype vehicles. Whilst in this profession, Orkahm was known to have come into rivalry with Matau, a fellow Le-Matoran whom he believed to be too reckless with his vehicles. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Order was also known to have gathered all Matoran who were destined to become Toa. With the Toa Mangai departing Metru Nui to participate in the war effort, Orkahm was one of a select few Matoran deemed worthy to fulfill their position and was given a Toa Stone and summoned to a Suva located in Ko-Metru. Meeting his fellow teammates: Nuhrii, Vhisola, Ehyre, Tehutii, and Ahkmou, Orkahm was greeted by Toa Kapura and instructed in the use of his Toa Stone. Placing their Stones within the Suva, transforming the Toa of Fire into a Turaga and imbuing the six Matoran with his Toa Power. As a result, Orkahm was transformed into a Toa of Air and gained access to his innate Elemental Powers. In more recent times, Orkahm left his job in Le-Metru but came to the knowledge of the local Toa. This influenced Toa Matoro’s decision of whom he would give his eight Toa stones to. Orkahm was summoned to Ko-Metru, along with Vhisola, Tethutti, Nuhrii, Ehyre, and Ahkmou where they all received their Toa Stones and were transformed into Toa. However, Ahkmou then turned on the team and killed Nuhrii, Tehutti was killed while providing aid on Zakaz, Saran and Ehyre died helping Matoran to escape from the Southern Continent, and Nuju was abducted by Brotherhood spies in the city. Also, about a month ago, Orkahm sustained an injury while chasing a Rahkshi of Heat Resistance through Ta-Metru. After getting his leg caught in a piece of machinery, Orkahm burnt his leg badly and damaged several nerves. Vhisola later teased him about this while Orkahm claimed his Foot-Rockets were not functioning. Archives More recently, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Orkahm and Vhisola to protect the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuate the section of the building while they dealt with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Core Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Coliseum Plot Several hours after this, the two rookies were sent to the War Vault after a report of a break-in reached their attention. However, when they arrived they were overpowered by members of the Cult of Darkness. Vhisola ordered Orkahm to gather support from the other Toa, allowing the Toa of Air to escape with his life and hide outside of the vault. When Toa Tollubo, Betak, and Eselox arrived in the chamber, Orkahm quickly informed them of the situation. However, the Vault was then opened and Ignis - a Skakdi member of the Cult of Darkness - emerged from the container. Luckily, Toa Jollun had arrived by this point and was able to use his Elemental Powers to conceal Orkahm and the others, allowing the Toa of Light to knock the Skakdi out cold. After Mesa and the two Agori were sent back to locate Kualus and Lhikan Orkahm accompanied Jollun, and Tollubo into the vault. Shortly after entering, the trio came across Cobarox and Bukach, though they managed to stay hidden. They then located Vhisola, who was being guarded by Bukach, and had lost her Kanohi and Toa Tools. The three Toa then planned an ambush on Bukach which involved the two Toa of Light securing the Steltian Laborer whilst Orkahm created a vacuum around his head. The Toa of Air managed to do this and was able to render their enemy unconscious but was unable to control the vacuum, causing it to shoot off of Bukach's head and into a rack of Kanohi masks. This caught Cobarox's attention, who decided to flee and cover himself by spraying Cordak Missiles at the Toa. Orkahm followed the other two Toa while Jollun carried the unconscious Vhisola. After they settled down near a pair of Glatorian named Juulant and Mudro, they witnessed the murder of Turaga Kapura. However, whilst Tollubo confronted Bukach - who had returned to consciousness faster than the Toa had anticipated - Orkahm stayed behind the racks of Kanohi with Jollun and Vhisola, concealed by Toa Jollun's Elemental Light powers. After Tollubo pushed Bukach through a window, the vault was heavily effected by the storm on the outside. While Jollun took this distraction to move towards Tollubo, Orkahm was left to care for Vhisola. The Toa of Air remained at Vhisola's side throughout the battle until the point where Turaga Matoro approached them with a Kanohi Nalihki, which he gave to Vhisola in order to return her to consciousness. The two Toa then returned to the fight and were ultimately able to overpower the Cult of Darkness members, though were unable to prevent them from escaping. Abilities and Traits Being a Le-Matoran, Orkahm would have had a minuscule amount of control over the element of air. However, as a Toa, Orkahm later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Air. In addition to this, Orkahm carried two Cyclone-Swords, which could be used as both Weapons and for flight. Weapons As a Matoran, Orkahm carried a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a Powerless Kanohi Matatu. As a Toa, Orkahm was given a pair of Cyclone-Swords. He used these weapons both as swords and as a pair or retractable wings. In addition to this, he was also fitted with a pair of foot-mounted booster rockets for stability while he trained with his Air Powers. Although he is yet to develop the concentration to use it, Orkahm wore a Kanohi Matatu. Personality Orkahm is most often portrayed as the archetypal hero of traditional popular culture. He was a quiet and reclusive character who conformed to the general expectations of a typical Toa. He was selfless and well-meaning. In spite of being responsible and careful, he is also slow, meticulous and has little imagination. Additionally, Orkham had an unwavering sense of uncertainty about himself and was clearly a shy character, often being outspoken, humiliated and dominated by more aggressive, louder team mates. More recently, however, Orkahm has began to take his first steps towards becoming a more refined Toa of Air. Though he remains timid and is still easily spoken over, he has shown flares of polite rebellion in which he argues back against his more overbearing allies. Moreover he would appear to have retained the vast majority of his meek and docile nature, though he is slowly becoming hardened by his experiences as a Toa. Forms Quotes Trivia *When writing Whispers in the Dark, BobTheDoctor27 took a degree of inspiration from the Diggory Venn character, from Thomas Hardy's The Return of the Native novel, in that both characters share a desire to conform to society's expectations and achieve their ends through non-ruthless tactics. The fact that Orkahm was the only original Toa Metru to walk away from the Cult of Darkness' destruction of the Turaga Tuyet Dam unharmed is reflective of BobTheDoctor27's message: that it is better to conform to epectations than to recklessly strive out towards an independant goal, allowing Orkahm to come out on top of his fellow Toa, who all suffered due to their unconventional desires to strike out against the world. *In his Toa form, Orkahm is 1.6 bio tall, which is approximately 7.2 feet or 2.19 meters. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Zero Hour'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Judgment Day'' - To be Written Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Metru